1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front pillar structure of vehicle, and more particularly to a front pillar structure of vehicle adapted to reinforce front pillar to minimize disintegration of vehicle body when there occurs a head-on collision or offset collision, thereby protecting passengers safety to a maximum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, front pillars 10 are pillars situated at both sides of window glass for supporting roof panel and are called xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d pillars or xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d posts, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
The front pillar of the known art includes, as illustrated in FIG. 2, a front pillar inner panel 11 bent in a predetermined shape and positioned toward interior of the vehicle, a front pillar outer panel 12 detached from the front pillar inner panel 11 at a predetermined interval to be positioned toward exterior side and having both ends thereof abutting on both ends of the front pillar inner panel 11, and a front door checker bracket 13 situated between the front pillar outer panel 12 and the front pillar inner panel 11 and coupled therebetween.
At this time, the front door checker bracket 13 is approximately formed in xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3 and includes a first coupling unit 13a coupled at plane thereof to an inner plane surface of the front pillar outer panel 12, a second coupling unit 13b inserted in layers between one end of the front pillar inner panel 11 facing the first coupling unit 13a and one end of the front pillar outer panel 12 to be coupled and combined with the front pillar inner panel 11 and the front pillar outer panel 12, and a body unit 13c situated between the front pillar inner panel 11 and the front pillar outer panel 12 to integrally connect the first and second coupling units 13a and 13b. 
However, there is a problem in the front pillar structure thus described according to the prior art in that the front door checker bracket 13 is not structured to reinforce rigidity of the front pillar inner panel 11 or front pillar outer panel 12 but only structured to be positioned between the front pillar inner panel 11 and the front pillar outer panel 12, such that, when there occurs a head-on collision or offset collision while a vehicle is running, joined parts A and B between the front pillar inner panel 11 and the front pillar outer panel 12 are easily separated to excessively disintegrate the entire body, thereby failing to effectively protect passengers"" safety.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a front pillar structure of vehicle so adapted as to change the shape of structure to allow a front door checker bracket to coupled in plane thereof with an inner surface of a front pillar inner panel and to install a door checker reinforcing bracket between the front door checker bracket and front pillar inner panel, thereby reinforcing rigidity of overall front pillars, such that, even if there occurs a head-on collision or offset collision, easy separation of coupled part between the front pillar inner panel and the front pillar outer panel can be maximally prevented and excessive disintegration of entire body resulted therefrom can be also prevented, thereby protecting passengers"" safety to a maximum.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a front pillar structure of vehicle, the structure comprising:
a front pillar inner panel and a front pillar outer panel each joined and coupled at both ends thereof;
a front door checker bracket having one lateral end thereof coupled at plane thereof with an inner surface of the front pillar outer panel and having the other lateral end thereof extended and bent along an inner surface of the front pillar inner panel; and
a door checker reinforcing bracket inserted in the shape of layers and coupled at plane thereof between an inner surface of the front pillar inner panel and the front door checker bracket.